


Interrogation

by LeonDesdichard



Series: Sourwolf and the Spark [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are in a relationship, M/M, Smut, Stydia didn't happen in season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonDesdichard/pseuds/LeonDesdichard
Summary: This is a response to superwolflin tumblr prompt:We better get stiles going back to his apartment after the FBI class, opening the door and shouting for fucks sake Derek I’m not harbouring your fugitive ass again as Derek walks around the corner eating a bowl of cereal like what?This is my own view on what could happen. It's also a response to what happened at the end of Season 6b episode 1  in Teen Wolf





	Interrogation

Stiles was walking out of his class nervous energy surrounding him. He felt as if every pair of eyes were on him, as if every single person knew what he had inadvertently done. Last time it wasn’t on purpose, this time was much the same as the last time. Somehow he had managed to be caught up in all the supernatural bullshit once again even though he was across the country. 

As he later walked up the stairs to the apartment that he had gotten off of campus he was immediate glad that he well that they had gotten it off of campus. Because there was no way that Stiles would have been able to afford this place on his own. Even as he pulled out the keys for the door his hands were visibly shaking, because even after he had asked the FBI instructor when Derek had gotten on their radar and knew that time couldn’t match up he was afraid. Afraid that they would look into his phone and see that the very person that they were looking for was in his contacts. Was the person that he called even more than Scott these days. Because even though they had gotten over the fact that Stiles had killed someone in self-defense he knew that Scott still was unsure about it even if nothing was said. But Derek had understood. 

Derek who had somehow known and had even called that night that Scott and him had fought, saying that he had had a feeling that something was wrong with Stiles. Stiles who had just broken down and told Derek everything that had happened. Derek who Stiles knew wasn’t very big on emotions had listened to him and it had turned into something more, Derek who had called him over a thousand times while he had been missing during the whole rough riders affair. Because Derek had been sure that something had been wrong if he hadn’t been answering his phone. After that their relationship had developed into well, something more. 

Finally getting the door opened Stiles tried his best to look casual and not look too suspicious as he walked into the apartment seeing none other than Derek sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and drinking coffee watching none other than Star Wars. Stiles when he had discovered Derek’s love of Star Wars had squealed internally. If Stiles hadn’t already loved Derek by then the liking of Star Wars would have been an immediate bonus in Derek’s favor. 

Derek looked over at him with a raised eyebrow clearly sensing the nervous energy radiating off of him in waves. His eyebrows were so expressive and he was shirtless which had Stiles looking down his chest. Wait, no. He was here on a mission. “Am I harboring your fugitive ass again.” 

Confusion was what showed up on Derek’s face as soon as Derek processed what Stiles had said he picked up the remote and then paused the movie and set down his bowl of cereal. Derek stood up causing Stiles to watch as Derek’s muscles rippled everywhere causing him to swallow loudly. No, stay on task. 

“I’ve been with you the entire time. It’s probably an attempt of Kate’s to ruin my life. Again.” Derek said to Stiles getting closer to him. Stiles looked at Derek without blinking. What Derek had just told him was true but apparently there had been people that had died and it had been recently, so Stiles new that Derek had been with him, he just had wanted to hear it from Derek. And really it wouldn’t be that hard for Kate Argent to frame Derek Hale. Suddenly Stiles was distracted as he felt a mouth on his neck, how had Derek gotten so close without him noticing? He was supposed to be a damn FBI agent. Ok well junior agent. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles moaned out as Derek continued to bite down his neck gradually. Eventually loosening Stiles’ tie and unbuttoning his shirt so he could get lower, and started biting at Stiles’ collarbone. 

“Calming you down. You’re stressing me out with all of that nervous energy that’s coming off of you.” Derek continued going lower and lower until he was at Stiles’ abs nibbling on them his stubble scratching up against Stiles’ stomach, causing Stiles to whimper and then moan when he couldn’t keep the noise in. 

“I’m supposed to be interrogating you.” Stiles said trying to get breath as Derek seemed to be taking it all away with every bite and every time his tongue swiped over Stiles’ skin. “Then interrogate me.” Stiles moaned aloud at how lewd and how dirty that sentence sounded coming out of Derek’s mouth. Derek who was currently on his knees looking up at Stiles placed his chin on Stiles’ stomach before smirking up at him causing Stiles to scoff at him. 

“You’re incorrigible.” Stiles said causing Derek’s smirk to grow even bigger before Derek suddenly stood up grabbing Stiles’ butt as he stood and Stiles as a reflex wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist before Derek started walking back towards the back of the apartment. 

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Derek would have added more but Stiles cut him off kissing Derek, cutting off anything that Derek was about to say. Derek moaned aloud, Stiles’ mouth was one of the many things that he loved about him. Derek threw Stiles down on the bed not giving Stiles much chance before he pounced on him tearing off his button-down which was now hanging off Stiles’ lean frame and pulling his belt off nearly using his claws to cut it in half but upon seeing Stiles’ face as he realized what he was about to do he stopped with a smirk before coming up to Stiles’ nipples taking one in his mouth using his hand to tweak the other causing Stiles to moan. 

“I thought you were going to interrogate me. Agent Stilinski.” Derek said to Stiles as he was taking off his own boxers and sweatpants, Stiles removing his own pants and boxers. “Isn’t that what this is?” Derek smirked before taking Stiles into his mouth causing Stiles to arch up off the enormous bed, grabbing the sheets in his hands as Derek’s tongue swirled around his head. Stiles was panting now, obviously trying to not lose himself so soon but what could he say Derek did crazy things to him. 

Stiles completely lost it when Derek swallowed his entire length along with two lubricated fingers pressing on his prostrate. Derek swallowed his entire load coming up to kiss Stiles after he had finished tasting how he always did. Tasting and smelling of both leather and cinnamon and a spicy taste that Stiles could never determine. 

“You ready for more?” Stiles nodded in agreement, not having the energy to verbally respond. This response caused Derek to visually smirk as he slicked up his cock with the tube of lubricant from earlier. 

“Stiles are you silent? This is a momentous day in history, we need to write this down.” Stiles merely glared at him as if the insinuation that he talked too much was absurd. Any comment that Stiles may or may not have made was cut off though when Derek pushed into him the slight burn causing Stiles to moan. Derek kissed him their tongues battling as Derek began to push into him quickening his pace. Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s back causing Derek to moan as his hands scratched down his back leaving marks behind which were quickly healed. 

Derek moaned as he finally came inside of Stiles grabbing Stiles’ discarded shirt and wiping off Stiles and himself. Derek then laid down next to Stiles pulling the covers up on them both. Stiles snuggled into Derek, and Derek curled around his boyfriend wrapping his arm around Stiles. 

“That was a good form of interrogation. Did you get everything you needed to know?” Derek smirked as he spoke looking down at Stiles. 

“Everything I wanted to know and more.” The both of them dozed off neither of them worrying about the fact that the FBI were looking for Derek at this very moment in time. At least Derek’s name wasn’t on the lease.


End file.
